leviathansfandomcom-20200213-history
Breach Roll
Overview During the course of an engagement, if a target lies within the range and firing arc of a Gun Battery Slot, the controlling player may attack by making a Breach Roll. For each such weapon attack, the controlling player rolls a number of dice, determined by several factors, including the type of weapon used, the crew of the attacking ship, and where the shots lands on the target. Dice Used in Breach Rolls Weapon Dice All Gun Batteries have two possible dice to use on a Breach roll, depending on the range to target. If the range to target is equal to or less than the smaller number, the first die is used. If the range is larger than the smaller number, but equal to or less than the larger number, the second, less effective die is used. If the target is beyond even the larger number, the target is out of range and may not be fired on. For example, the HML Hertfordshire's 4.7 inch gun battery has a short range of 5 (hexes) and a long range of 10. At or below range 5, the breach roll is made with a DYellow (D8), but above range 5 and up to range 10, the breach roll is made with the lesser DBlue (D6). Crew Dice If a crew slot occupies the same location as the gun battery, add the crew die to the breach roll. Location Dice The Location dice refers to whether a ship has moved this turn or not, and differs by the lecation that the shell is aimed at. If a ship has not moved that turn, use the Location dice denoted with the red arrow. If a ship has moved one or more hexes that turn, use the Location dice denoted with the green arrow. Using the Hertfordshire again, if the shot lands on a side location and the ship has not moved this turn, the dice used are 2DRed (2D10). However, if the ship moved before the shot was fired, the dice used is a DBlack (D12). Hitting a Slot Along with every Breach Roll, also roll a regular D6. This is the Slot Die, and determines which part of slot of the targeted location will be subjected to the breach. If the slot corresponds to a "Miss" slot, the shot automatically misses, regardless of the breach roll. If the slot corresponds to anything else not a Miss, proceed normally. Results of a Breach Roll Compare the results of the breach roll to the location indicated by the Slot Die. If the breach roll is equal to or higher than the Breach Number for a given slot, the slot is destroyed. Subsequent shots to the same slot may cause further damage to the ship, but that's a bit beyond the scope of the breach roll itself. If a breach roll fails to meet or exceed the breach number, no damage occurs. Once again using the Hertfordshire, the breach numbers for the cruiser's port and starboard locations are 11, 12, 13, 15, 16, and 15. If the Slot Die comes up as a 3, use the slot with a breach number of 13. If the breach roll is 13 or higher, the location is destroyed, and any effects of the slot are removed, although Tesla Coil Trim Tank slots impart penalties to Gun Battery breach rolls. Worth noting, however, is that the Hertfordshire has two Armor slots on each side, which raises the breach numbers by two up to 13, 14, 15, 17, 18, and 17, respectively. Category:Rules